


Try Again

by deephwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deephwi/pseuds/deephwi
Summary: You and Yongguk broke up but stayed in contact.





	1. Try [ 1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the grammatical errors since I'm not really good in English, and if this is lame and sloppy.

You exhaled, your mouth letting out a mist-like smoke that flew and vanished into thin air. South Korea's experiencing winter, currently, and this day seems like the coldest day of the season. It was totally freezing, even after all the layers you wore today.

"Let's break up." The man walking beside you suddenly stopped to say that. He then turned to you, still holding your hand, and looked straight into your eyes.

You turned to face the man named Kim Yongguk whom you are currently walking with, too. But stopped for a sudden confession. Not the one before you start dating. The one that ends your relationship.

"Let's do that, then." You agreed, smiling bitterly. You let go of his hand, and now, you can feel your hand going numb due to the cold air you've come in contact as soon as his warm touch was gone. You had been prepared for this. You knew and expected that this would come. 

In fact, both of you knew. But, no one dared to cross the line, until now. Yongguk finally brought up the topic, concisely. You mentally thanked Yongguk because you didn't know how to bring this up without being awkward.

Did your feelings fade? There was nothing wrong with the two of you. No recent fights or arguments. No third party. No objections to their relationship. Nothing at all. But, both of you just knew your relationship won't work further, anymore. 

You were in their third year of dating and both of you wanted to end in good terms, that's why you broke up while you haven't gotten into arguments and such. 

Maybe you grew tired of each other after a long time of dating? No one really knows why you two broke up. Even you yourselves. You just did. 

You stayed in contact, though. You would call each other at times, and even go out together. You still take care of each other. It was the same as it was before, except now, you no longer are in a relationship. More like, best friends?

If the one is in trouble, people around you or even yourselves would call the other for help. Especially at times when you get drunk after drinking a lot, even though your alcohol tolerance is low. Or when Yongguk needs someone to look after Tolbi, his beloved cat, while he goes somewhere with Sihyun, his dorm mate. 

"Why did we break up?" You sighed, while walking beside Yongguk. Yongguk is walking you home since the two of you finished watching a movie, quite late. 

Yongguk just gave a shy smile. "I know right. Why did we?" He managed to reply. 

"You're the one who brought that up, though?" You said.

"You expected that, too. If I didn't, you would eventually do. I just made things easier for you." He said, looking around the neighborhood he's been passing through for three years with the girl he's walking with.

"That's true." You said, and chuckled. You continued to walk in a comfortable silence, and soon reached the front of a house with a black metal gate that reached up to your waist. Both of you stopped and faced each other, with your back facing the gate. 

"Go in. I'll see you tomorrow." Yongguk said with a small grin in his face. His grin had a sweet and sincere feeling. It felt warm and contagious.

"Tomorrow? Don't you have to bring Tolbi to the clinic that day?" You reminded him. 

"Oh, right. Can't you tag along, then?" Yongguk kind of pouted, as he said that. You thought he's cute whenever he acts clingy, even though he's really a shy fluffball.

"Sihyun will. I don't want to be the third wheel between you two." You said but slightly gasped, as if you forgot to say something. "Oh wait, fourth wheel, I mean. There's Tolbi, your greatest love. My bad for forgetting him." You added, and flashed the signature smile Yongguk had fallen for. 

Yongguk just let out a soft chuckle, and ruffled your hair. "Ah, I don't know. Let's just find out tomorrow, or whatever. I'm going. Go inside, before I walk away." He said with a timid smile. He was a bit tired, already.

"Mhm. Thanks for today. Good night, Yongguk-ah. Be careful when you go home." You waved at him, and entered through the black gate, and walked to your doorstep, turning back to look at the man, waiting for you to go inside, every after a few steps. 

You took a final look at each other before you finally turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open. You went inside, and Yongguk started walking away, with a sweet smile plastered on his face. He was feeling weird, it was like you were back to square one. It was like when you were still new to dating each other. That feeling when one can't just get enough of everything even though you were with that person for the whole day?

But, that smile slowly faded, as reality crawls back at him. He even stopped on his tracks, and shook his head which made him a bit dizzy. Is he falling for you, again? What should he do? Should he confess to you, again?

"Ah.. What should I do?" He said, with a blank face. He eventually got home, and went to find Tolbi as soon as he entered the unit. He played with the lovely cat for a bit, and gave it a kiss, before making his way to check on Sihyun. They're close but they don't really talk much to each other. Yongguk just wanted to atleast let him know that he arrived home. 

He was already sleeping, though. Sihyun isn't an all-nighter, after all. Yongguk just closed the door of the younger's room, and went back to his own. He plopped on his bed, thinking about you. 

"What should I do, now? I don't even know if she likes someone. I don't even know if she ever thought of getting back together with me." The baffled man kept on muttering, as he just stared at the ceiling. He grabbed his phone from pocket, and typed a message for you.

"Asleep?" He hesitated to send it but, he did, anyway. He suddenly sat up from his lying position on his bed, and was waiting for your reply. A few minutes passed, and seems like you're currently asleep. He just threw his phone against his bed as he stood up, and arranged packs of tissue rolls to sit on (since they don't have chairs available, yet), and played Overwatch to take his mind off of you.

He then, went to sleep at around 2:00 in the morning, after playing the said game for countless times. He went straight to bed, not bothering about checking his phone, at all. Even though, you have replied to his text.

~~~~~~~~~~

You closed the door, and leaned with your back on it. Your heart is beating quickly, and your mind is going through a lot of things right now. 

"Oh my God, why is my heart fluttering? Why am I feeling like this? Don't tell me I'm falling for that Yongguk, again? I must've gone crazy. I think I need to sleep. Yeah, a good sleep would do. Good night, self." You said, as you slapped your own cheek to snap you back to reality, before taking a shower, and slipping into your sleepwear.

You went to bed, holding your phone, contemplating whether to text him, or not. /Would it be weird? Would it be fine to text? But, he might be sleeping already? Maybe he's tired./ You thought inside your mind. 

You just stared at your locked phone, until the screen lit up, and flashed you Yongguk's name. He texted you! Hah, so much thinking, which ended up to nothing. 

You unlocked the screen, and read his message.

"Asleep?" You can hear you internal self screaming at his text. Maybe... Just maybe? You've come to like him, again. You shook your head at the sudden thought. And, went to fight with your own thoughts. You completely forgot that you haven't replied his text, yet. That was why, even though you don't know, he went to play Overwatch. 

You should've replied him earlier, dummy! 

You mentally slapped yourself, as you finally remember. You typed as fast as you can, 

"Not yet. Why?" You sent it, and waited for a reply. But, you felt like he won't reply soon, so you just sent another one saying good night. And, tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Yongguk and Sihyun took their cat to a pet clinic. They were waiting for Tolbi's turn when Yongguk felt the need to check his phone. Only then he had been aware of your texts.

"Sorry, I was already sleeping, that time. I'm in the clinic, now. You?" He informed you. He did not really need to inform you he's in the clinic, and he did not really need to ask about you, too. But, anyway! He did, because.. Uh. It reminds of the days you were still dating, perhaps? Yongguk doesn't really, too. He just wanted to let you know. 

"Just at home." You replied. 

It was just a simple text, but Yongguk felt his insides going crazy. He shifted position in his seat, which Sihyun did not fail to notice. He took a peek on the older's screen, and slowly nodded one after another. 

"Are you two dating, again?" Sihyun asked suddenly, while looking at the man beside him.

Yongguk coughed to clear his throat, and shifted sitting positions, again. "N-no..." He just uttered, with elbows placed on each of his knees, and hands covering his face. 

"But, you like her, again?" Sihyun continued interrogating the frustrated older.

"Yes? Ah no. Um, I think so? Ugh, I don't know." The older said, getting more stressed. He really feels like he's falling for you, again.

"Tell her, then. Meet her. I'm taking Tolbi home, alone. You can go." Sihyun offered which made Yongguk flinched in his position, and turned to look at the younger.

"I don't know what I should tell her." Yongguk said like a lost puppy (even though he looks like a cat). He was back to his old self with overflowing non-existent self confidence. 

"I think she likes you, too. I don't really get why you two broke up, but I think the feeling is mutual. Now go away, Yongguk hyung." Sihyun said, while pushing the older out of his seat, leaving him no choice but to leave the clinic, not before giving Tolbi one last kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He rang the doorbell, and you came out running a minute after.

"Oh? Why are you here? What about Tolbi? Sihyun?" You asked, quite surprised that he came by without prior notice.

"Ah. Well, you know.." Yongguk got shy all of a sudden, speechless.

"Nevermind. Did you eat already? It's a bit early for lunch but, yeah." You changed the topic after you realized the man infront of you got no words to say. You just thought he's weird, but he always is, anyway.

"I haven't. You?" He replied. You didn't answer, and just opened the gate to drag him inside the house. 

"Sit." You ordered, pointing at a chair at their dining table. He did as he was told, and you walked to the kitchen to continue cooking. You were cooking before Yongguk arrived, and fortunately, nothing got burned while you were out. 

Yongguk just fidgeted around, slightly nervous. 

You eventually came out from the kitchen, and brought out what you cooked on the table. 

"Eat a lot." You said, and smiled, before digging into the food.

"I have to tell you something." He suddenly brought up.

"What is it?" You said, with slight excitement.

Concluding that he should wait more, until he's sure, he just shrugged the idea of confessing off. Besides, he's too shy to confess to you. Even back then, you were the one who confessed. You were the one who held his hands, first. You were the one with more guts to do this and that. 

"Can we visit your parents? I miss your mom's dishes. I miss Yonggukie, too. Your dad also told me to visit, soon. I want to go to a beach, too. Ah.." He said, while thinking about the places and memories he remembers in your hometown. 

"Hm.. How about on the 15th? I think that's a Saturday. You can stay until Sunday afternoon, I guess. Are you fine with it?" You said, and continued eating.

"Sure." He agreed, and ate too. You two talked about things, after. Then, played a game. It wasn't Overwatch since you don't play that, but he likes games, anyway. You played with him for a few hours until he finally decided to go home. 

Then 15th of July came, and you two travelled to your hometown early in the morning. Of course, in the span of 1 week before this day came, you went out with him a lot of times. Your meet ups grew longer and more often. It was like one second, you parted, and the in next second, you're together, again. Both of you knows by now, that one of you liked the other. But, no one dared to risk asking the other out. So you continued in that set up where you seem like a couple but isn't.

You asked Yongguk to fish for your keys in your backpack since you're too lazy to take it off. He gave it to you, and soon, you were inside the house of your parents. You called out to them, of which they gladly responded with a "welcome home". And "have you eaten?". It was lunchtime by now. So the four of you sat down on the dining, and ate your mother's dishes. 

You felt a ticklish feeling from your legs, so you looked down, and found Yonggukie, your cat. And yes, you named it after you ex-boyfriend, Kim Yongguk. You finished up your food, before excusing yourself, to go play with Yonggukie. And once you've gone out of the dining, your parents and Yongguk started a conversation, careful enough to not let you hear them.

"I suppose you haven't forgotten what I said before, right, Yongguk?" Your dad said. Yogguk nodded. 

Your dad told him to visit again, if, just if, you two have gotten back together. Your parents were much supportive of your relationship with Yongguk. He's a gentleman, and no beyond-the-line things happened between the two of you. They knew Yongguk as if he was their own child, too. They trust him. They trust you. 

“But we’re not yet dating, again. I was planning to ask her soon, though. Today or tomorrow.” Yongguk confessed. Yongguk is someone who doesn’t really want to talk and would prefer listening than sharing. But, with your parents, he can say these things to them, because he treats them as his second parents. Especially his own parents are in China. 

Your parents just gave him a smile, and continued eating. They support the both of you, anyway. 

Later on, he joined you playing with Yonggukie. Not before taking a photo of you with his phone, though. He loved taking photos of you as much as he loves taking photos of Tolbi. A little later, you went out with him to the nearby sea. You just walked side by side, and no one was saying anything. You were just quiet, feeling the fresh air, and calming sounds the waves produce. But of course, who wouldn’t try to have a little bit of fun when the weather’s this good, and you were at the seashore.

Since Yongguk is walking on your left side, he’s nearer to the water than you are. You just looked up at him, and pushed him towards the sea with all your might. You caught him off-guard so, he didn’t have time to resist, and got his shoes wet. Fortunately, those weren’t expensive nor new, so the two of you just laughed it off. He dragged you to get your shoes wet, too. But after a while, both of you just dropped the shoes, and played with the water, barefooted. Soon, both of your clothes were quite drenched in seawater. Only your and his hair remained dry. The two of you didn’t notice the sun had started setting, and the sky was turning into different shades of orange. 

You unconsciously turned your head to watch the glowing sunset, and was completely mesmerized by it. It has been quite a long time after the last time you got to see it. Especially, with him.

He called out your name, and splashed water onto you to get your attention, after he realized you were dazing out. However, you remained glued to your spot, and continued watching the sunset. Yongguk walked beside you, and you just turned to face him. You placed your hands on both of his cheeks, and softly pulled it lower to meet with your height. He got surprised by your sudden actions, but he didn’t move an inch further. You stood on your toes, and kissed him on his forehead. Yongguk just froze in his spot. While you didn’t want to move away from him. But, you had to. 

You finally let him go, and he stood in a way he meets with your gaze. You were smiling sweetly, by now, and the man infront of you just got a whole lot more confused. 

Your smile grew wider, making your eyes form the shape of a crescent moon and you finally spoke.

“I like you, Kim Yongguk. Will you date me for the second time?” You confessed to him. Again, that is. You knew that even if he feels the same for you, he probably won’t have the courage to admit it to you. But, you also realized that he might not even feel the same as you do for him. Despite all of that, you still risked it. You wanted to make your feelings clear to him. Instead of doing all these couple-like things without even a proper label for the both of you.


	2. Again [ fin. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ again, sorry for the mistakes and sloppiness ;; ]

You walked home with his hand intertwined with yours, softly swaying as you two walked with a bright mood, even though the night was getting darker. You looked up to him, once again, thinking about what happened earlier at the beach. He looked at you, too, with a cute timid smile. You always liked his timid side because you think it's really cute. 

_"I like you, Kim Yongguk. Will you date me for the second time?"_

_You saw his eyes got wider, and soon he was flustered enough that he can't even speak properly. It was like this, back then, too. The first time you confessed to him, it was so sudden, and he never expected you would confess. So, he was flustered, before, too. He looked everywhere else, but not at you. You were just watching him blink a few times, and gaze around._

_"Yah, Kim Yongguk. I'm waiting." You said, to break off the deafening silence as the sun disappeared from the horizon, and it was getting darker, now._

_He cleared his throat, and let out a chuckle before finally uttering a word._

_"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" He asked, which made you smile wider._

_"I was the one who asked you, back then, too, dummy." You said, and scrunched your nose as you said the last word._

_He softly whispered your name, loud enough for only the two of you to hear, and asked, "Will you date me for the second time?"_

_"Mhm. I will." You said, after nodding. He pulled for a hug, which you returned, as tightly as you can, that the both of you had a hard time breathing._

_"Shouldn't we go back, now? Your parents might worry about you." He said, against the top of your head, which made you flich since you felt ticklish with his breathe on your head._

_"Another 5 minutes." You said._

_"You said that for the third time, already. Come on, let's go back." He said as he pulled away from the hug. You whined, and pouted, in return. He just smiled at you, and patted your head. You were quite shocked when he took your hand in his, and intertwined them._

_You were usually the one who holds his hands, since he was kind of shy initiating skinship with you. You giggled at this moment, and that made Yongguk feel shy, once again. But still, walked with you while holding hands._

You saw your parents waiting for you at the bench, outside of your house, sitting next to each other. You suddenly ran up to them, dragging Yongguk in the process. As you reached the bench, you were smiling like a kid, but panting quite deeply after running.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what?" You said, playfully while you lifted your intertwined hands for them to see. Yongguk just gave them a sheepish smile.

Of course, your parents have no problem with that, and were both happy for the two of you. All of you went inside the house, and ate dinner. Dinner was filled with positivity, as always, even though Yongguk was just listening, mostly.

Soon, you bid farewell with your parents, and went back to Seoul. 

"Want to go out, tomorrow?" He said, while you were fumbling for your keys, in your bag, to open your house's gate. 

"Where are we going?" You asked with excitement. Sure, you always hang out with him. But, this time is different, since it would be the first time after you got back together.

"Where do you want?" He returned the question.

"Amusement park. You can't say no!" You said in a rush, when you saw his mouth open in an attempt to protest. You quickly gave him a peck on his lips, and chuckled. "See you at the subway station, tomorrow! Around 9am? Wear something cute. Drop the monochrome clothes, will you?" You said, while finally opening your gate. He just sighed, as you told the last part. Of course, he would give in to your request, because why not? 

You walked backwards so you can wave at him for the last time. He waved, too. You went inside your house. And he went home, too.

You met at the subway station, the next day. You found where he was standing, and then you suddenly thought of something, when you came up to him.

"If we would ride the subway together, let's wait for each other at this same spot, a'ight?" You said, and he just nodded at you. You noticed that he was wearing a pink shirt, with three prints of a pokemon named Ditto. He looked good in pink.

“Never knew you had any clothes of different color from gray, black, and white. Is that Sihyun’s?” You said, while examining his outfit today.

He shook his head, and replied, “This is mine. I just don’t wear it but, I did, today. I wanted to create a cute self-concept. You told me to wear something cute, too, anyway. Aren’t I cute?” He asked you. And, you gave him a look from head to toe, before saying,

“You do! You should really drop dark clothes. Wear something brighter!” You said, as you pinched his cheeks. He was adorably cute that you just can’t stop yourself from pinching his cheeks.

You soon rode the subway to get to your destination. You went inside the amusement park, and you just dragged him everywhere you wanted to ride or go inside to. And, since he wanted to do a cute concept, you dragged him in a photo booth where the pictures would come out with cute filters. He didn’t want to at first, but you pulled him, anyway. And, as much as he said he wanted to do a cute concept, he just made dorky faces, while you just smiled regularly. The photos came out well, and of course Yongguk’s faces were so funny, but nonetheless, still cute and adorable.

You ate at the stalls inside the park, and played a bit more, until the two of you finally got tired, and decided to call it a day. It was evening, by then.

He stayed in your place, for a little while, and you just cuddled on your couch. You just stayed in comfortable silence. There wasn’t much to talk about because, the two of you were practically sticking to each other 24/7. You kissed him on his nose, and buried your face against his shoulders. Every day with him still makes your heart flutter as if it was only a few days when the two of you started dating. Every touch still lingers as if it was the first time you held hands, cuddled, or anything else. 

News of you getting back together broke out to your friends and acquaintances eventually as the both of you carried on with your individual lives. And you continued the happy life of having a significant other.

Of course the two of started having those “I’m sorry, I can’t…” moments because the two of you slowly got busier with your own lives. This might actually have been the reason of your break up back then. 

The first year was full of lovey-dovey moments, and all of these surprise gifts, and efforts in an attempt to make each other's day brighter than any other day you’ve lived. 

The second, was the transition from almost 24/7 dates to barely minutes of phone calls. During this time, both of you were still apologetic wherever one cannot come, call, or text.

But the third year got worse. The two or you were fed up by consecutive apologies with various excuses, and trying to convince the other he/she would make up for it using different things. It was as if the only conversation you had was

“Why didn’t you..” 

“I’ll just try to make it up with..” 

The two of you barely say “I like you” or even a simple “Good night”. Everything turned to “I can’t..”, “I’m with..”, or “I don’t think..”. You were frustrated, of course. So was he. Well, who wouldn't? It was even frustrating that the both of you got used to it that you don’t even argue about it, nor expect the other to make up for it. All those ditching moments turned to be the things you never will talk about. If the other comes, then good. If not, then okay.

By your third year anniversary, the two of you can sense by then, that your relationship was on the verge breaking up. But no one really wanted to break the ice, no one tried to call it out, yet. Because deep down there, you were still struggling to fix this mess you’ve turned into, and make it work.

But that night was just different. The night when you finally broke up was different. The two of you finally realized that this was going nowhere, that dragging this for too long won’t benefit any of you. 

Yongguk knew that you had more courage to cut it off, but he also knew that you would be confused on how to bring it up with you in the nicest possible way. Even though you think you have to end it now, you were still afraid to lose him. Yongguk felt that way, too. He didn’t want to lose you, but someone had to step up. Someone had to break it, after all.

And so, he did, but he didn’t want to cut off communications with you.

_"Let's break up." The man walking beside you suddenly stopped to say that. He then turned to you, still holding your hand, and looked straight into your eyes._

_"Let's do that, then." You agreed, smiling bitterly. You let go of his hand, and now, you can feel your hand going numb due to the cold air you've come in contact as soon as his warm touch was gone._

_Silence overwhelmed the two of you, not until you spoke up, again._

_“You should go home, Yongguk-ah. Good night.” You smiled at him for the last time, and turned to walk the remaining steps leading to your house. However, as soon as your back faced him, he slipped his arms to wrap them around your waist, and you could feel his head resting against your shoulder. He tried pulling you closer, and you didn’t even resist stepping backwards. You felt yourself thinking twice on leaving him._

_“Can we still be back to the regular us, after this? Can I.. wait for you.. to come back to me?” Although you were confused with your feelings, and as to why you asked the second question, you had your hopes of not getting rejected. You suddenly doubt yourself. Do you really not feel anything for this man, at all, anymore? Or were you just mistaken?_

_“I’d like that, too. I’m gonna try to go back to you.” Yongguk whispered, enough for you to hear. You knew to yourselves that although you were tired of your situation, you weren't ready to let the other go, yet._

_Did your feelings fade? There was nothing wrong with the two of you. No recent fights or arguments. No third party. No objections to their relationship. Nothing at all. But, both of you just knew your relationship won't work further, anymore._

_Rather, both of you thought your relationship won’t work anymore. You were too busy trying to make up with each other, when just by knowing that you have each other’s backs would’ve been enough. And that the two of you should’ve talked it out. Whether it was space or time you needed, you should’ve talked it out with each other._

_But, you went straight to breaking up. Even if both of your hearts were still clutching to the other’s fingertips, not wanting to let go, with all might._

~~~~~~~~~~

You looked at your wristwatch.

7:33am. Luckily, you’re not yet late for your appointment. You made your way down the stairs of the subway station, and noticed the train you’re getting on isn't there, yet. 

You looked around for a little while, it's something you can't stop doing. You looked around, unconsciously looking out for a tall man who has a captivating fox-like eyes, but has a little resemblance to a cat. Maybe because the man loves cats so much, he started looking like one. Kim Yongguk.

You sighed, giving up. You just started walking to the spot you and Yongguk usually wait for the train to come, with your head hanging low, just staring at your moving feet.

After your second breakup, you lost almost all contact to each other. But, the feeling of bitter emptiness, and longing didn't move away from you, even an inch would do, but nothing changed at all. If there was, you missed him more, every day without him. You often wondered if he feels the same, too. 

_Does he think about me, at times, too? Does he feel empty without someone to nag him as much as I do? Or is he seeing another woman, now?_

You still remember his phone number. No matter how many times you delete it in your phone, your fingers remember. Your mind remembers. Your heart remembers. 

You walked slowly, remembering the times you and Yongguk were dating. The first time you did this and that. The time you got back together. And, the time you broke up, for the second time. 

You broke up, once again, with same reasons, same feelings.

_Are we not just for each other? Or did we not try enough to make "us" work?_

You breathed another sigh of confused feelings, and raised your head to look infront of you, brushing stray strands of hair that fell from looking down onto the back of your ear, for a clearer view of what's infront of you.

You abruptly stopped on your tracks after your gut feeling told you that you were not seeing wrongly. And that, it was really Yongguk whom your eyes landed on. That Yongguk who doesn't want to talk much. That Yongguk who randomly wears pink clothes, and insists he wants to look cute and refreshing. But in reality, his clothes are full of white, black, and gray. That Kim Yongguk.

It's him. There's no way, it isn't him. That slouchy figure. That white shirt with a tiny kermit print on the left chest part. He was looking at his phone, and once he freed his eyes from the screen, he met with your eyes. 

You were staring at each other now. Both taken aback by this sudden meeting. He was standing there, at your usual spot.

You took a deep breath, carefully not breaking eye contact, and lifted your foot, one after another. Slowly. Closing the gap between you. 

_"What am I doing?"_ You whispered to yourself. But nonetheless, continued getting near him. 

"Yongguk-ah." You called out, after stopping, one step apart from each other. Your head was slightly raised to meet the gaze of the taller man. "Kim Yongguk." You called, again.

He did the same, he called your name with that slightly deep voice, and his head slightly bent to look at you.

You looked at each other's eyes, seeing your own reflections, searching for answers to the questions and words left unsaid and buried to the back of your hearts and minds. 

_I missed you. Can't you come back to me, again, Yongguk-ah?_ , you tried to convey with your eyes piercing through his.

_I missed you. Are you still waiting for me? Can I still come back to you?_ , he tried, too. 

Little did the two of you know, you were sharing a moment of lingering feelings for each other. But continued in silence, feeling contented with the other's presence. It was like the people who walked pass by were suddenly gone. The noise surprisingly grew quiet. Like the only two of you were there.

His and your inner thoughts sincerely understood what you wanted, but hesitation locked both of your lips, and resisted to uncover the words the both of you left unsaid. 

_Can we still try again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ thank you! ]

**Author's Note:**

> [ thank you! ]


End file.
